


Progress

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [12]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Disabled Character, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He closed his eyes, feeling rage building inside of him. He let go of one rail, wobbling and slamming his hand down on it, screaming, “Fuck!”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: mend.
> 
> This was inspired after seeing a couple pieces of fanart of Eddie post IT2 having a crutch and so I wrote this. I don't have much knowledge of physical therapy so I apologize if I got something wrong.

Eddie looked down at the floor, hands gripping the rails on either side of him tight enough to turn his knuckles white. The therapist had helped him stand up a few minutes ago, but he had yet to take a step. He had gotten to this point more than once in the last couple of days, but he had become too stressed and asked to be put back in his chair.

He could feel himself sweating as he stared at his legs. He just needed to take one step. One step would be progress. He started to shake, feeling overwhelmed. They had told him it would take time, but part of him felt like he was never going to walk again. He closed his eyes, feeling rage building inside of him. He let go of one rail, wobbling and slamming his hand down on it, screaming, “Fuck!”

He hated feeling so helpless. He hated that he couldn’t seem to take one measly step forward. He hated that he would never be able to walk properly without some kind of support. He just wanted to be normal. He just wanted-

“Eds.”

The voice broke through his thoughts and Eddie’s eyes flew open to see Richie standing only a step away from him. Richie who had been by his side since he was first brought to the hospital after the fight with Pennywise. Richie had been there since day one and now stood patiently waiting for him to take his first step.

“You can do this, Eds. I believe in you.”

He was tired, stressed and angry, but hearing those words gave him a little more determination. He took a couple of deep breaths and willed his leg to move. It took him a few minutes, but he took a step forward. He stumbled as he did so, but Richie caught him, an arm wrapping around his waist, keeping him up.

Eddie leaned against Richie, blinking a couple of times, processing what he just did. He felt himself begin to smile, a laugh falling from him. “I did it! I fucking did it!”

Richie hugged him a little tighter and Eddie felt a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead, making his heart beat wildly in his chest. He looked up at Richie who was smiling down at him. “I knew you could.”

Eddie leaned his head against Richie’s chest. It had been only one step, but it was the most he had achieved so far. He became aware of the fact that he was still shaking and mumbled, “I think I’m done for the day though. I want to go back to my chair.”

Richie nodded, carefully helping him back into the wheelchair. Eddie spoke with the therapist for a moment before he was free to go and Richie wheeled him out. “Where to now, Spaghetti?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that, dickhead,” Eddie said, though there was a trace of fondness in his voice as he spoke. He turned back to look up at Richie. “Take me outside?”

Richie rolled him out to the small garden where a few other patients were. He placed Eddie by a bench and took a seat next to him, one hand reaching out to intertwine his fingers with Eddie’s, drawing Eddie’s eyes there. He didn’t know what was going on between them, but it had resurfaced feelings he had long since thought he lost. They didn’t speak about it, though Eddie thought perhaps it was for the best for now. He needed to work on getting out of the hospital first, needed to work on himself before anything.

“How are you feeling?” Richie asked, drawing his eyes away from their hands and up to Richie’s face to see him smiling softly.

“Exhausted,” Eddie replied, leaning back in his chair and looking out across the garden. “I know it was only one step, but I finally took one!”

“Which means you’ll be out of here in no time!” Richie said, letting go of Eddie’s hand and ruffling his hair, laughing as Eddie swatted his hand away. Richie set his hand down and smiled again. “I’m proud of you, Eds.”

Eddie smiled and this time, he reached out for Richie’s hand, slotting their fingers together. He leaned over, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder and giving a soft sigh. “Thanks, Rich. I'm feeling pretty proud of myself."


End file.
